User talk:Achrones150
Timeline confusion I'm confused...tis what timeline is this RP occuring in? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, she was referring to what's been happening the past 5 days...I guess I'll reword the post to past few months, hence why she's so irritated and bored, lol! XD Holy crap, your Talk Page went bonkers and then deleted past convo O.O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I think the screweyness was my doing XP my bad... Anywho, that's cool :3 I'm liking this V-14 bunch pretty nicely. I got a 'Target' we can have our team hunt down for our first 'Normal Mission'...he's gonna be tough, might live through this, might not, haven't decided yet but he's probably going to die xD lol! I'm heading off to bed. Glad to be doing this with you again ;3 night, kid The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Back G'day, mate! What's with the creepy laugh? O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) May I join? Hello Achrones150, my name is RonBurgandy (epic choice am I right?). I've been reading your COI fanfiction and I have to say that it's possibly the best thought out RP i've seen in years. I was hoping I would have the privelage of joining this epic quest along with Mangetsu20. I noticed that you are starting a new arc that takes place within the Serietei and I have been developing a possible captain character. Would you like to hear about him? I look forward to hearing (reading?) your response. RonBurgandy 14:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha ha, I see...xD lol! So how you be? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) No need to be alarmed. I've roleplayed on the Dragonball Z fan fiction wiki a few years back so I have a descent amount of experience. RonBurgandy 14:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) grimdark? O_o Doesn't everybody, lol?! XD I'm already having a tough time trying to deal with Blank's...creativity and trying to implement his random ideas into the series...if this RP with him doesn't work out I'm pulling the plug on any relation his works go with ours :P Me, I'm tired, trying to keep you interested in C.O.I., and also trying to picture how the next part in the Contention arc is supposed to work out :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Achrones would you please delete my WOTA and Kaonashi pages? As well as the Wrath of the Archdemon preview page? Blankslate 17:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: huh? >sigh< Mangetsu said that my WOTA page was "below average" in writing (which it probably was) and said that my creativity was being called into question. I also think that he doesn't think that WOTA fits within the COI universe and whatnot. Achrones, what do you think? You're a better editor than I could ever be. Am I cut out for this kind of thing? Or am I just wasting my time? I wanted to come onto this wiki to express my ideas for Bleach and stuff...but hardly anyone on the wiki approves of them. You and Mangetsu are the only ones who ever actually TALK to me on the wiki. Blankslate 20:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I still have that tendancy to this day. De Soto and Ultharon are the only characters that I've had that I've put most all of my planning into. Alot of people like De Soto but I don't know about Ultharon... You haven't read any of WOTA yet have you? Mangetsu says that I should have written it in 3rd person, but I don't think he understands that what is on that page is merely a summary, not the actual thing you know what i'm saying? I planned to have the summary done first and then start in with the in depth arcs and such. He's still debating on whether or not he wants to do anything with me at all :'(((( Blankslate 20:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah here it is: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach%3A_The_Wrath_of_the_Archdemon NOTE this is just a summary. Blankslate 21:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Well the character Lars was meant to be based off of that of Janemba from DBZ, but I never got around to making his page or anything. Gravich on the other hand has his own page and i've made him different from his DBZ counterpart. As for the Ultharon picture, that's the only one of him with wings so, you get the idea. I think Mangetsu meant for it to be worded as if it was like conversations and stuff like that. Plus he didn't know that the page was just a summary >:( . Blankslate 21:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You on man? :o Sorry I was gone for so long...I had to make errands and I watched Bleach: Fade to Black again. :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Chilling with friends, watching Bleach *now Hitman Reborn*, and skimming over BFF. Today's been good :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Training Article Sorry for the wait, here it is: The Moon Master's Training It's blank, so you can start it however you'd like. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Arrancar list Achrones would you please add De Soto's data for me on the Resurrection list? I've tried to do it but I keep screwing up. Blankslate 21:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Logged on Hey man! How's it going? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) -.- *shoots pony, skins it, then mounts head on wall* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Good :) Looking forward to the chaos and carnage coming up for the V-14 XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The Baserisks Also, what do you think about this? I've been contemplating a new type of hollow invention used by the Hueco Mundo kingdom before the great schism. So far I have it labled as an invention that the hollows used to construct large buildings or military transportation (nothing official of course). I call them (for now) a Baserisk. And as for now i'm going to have Ultharon use them to harvest the soul reapers that remained in Soul Society, or random civilian souls. He's also repurposed them for military use. Now I don't know for sure whether or not i'm going to put it in WOTA yet, but I'd like some input on the idea from you. Here's a picture: Again this is nothing official and i'm still planning its design and origin. What do you think of it? Blankslate 22:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Well the picture is that of a Goliath from the Resistance series. The Goliaths are semi organic/synthetic machines used for mass destruction. The organic parts of them can only be seen in their backs, an area I didn't intend to elaborate on. Additionally, they appear when Soifon goes on a solo mission to Soul Society to see what the state of the place is. While she does see one up close partially, the rest of the time she only sees them either in the distance (there are only 4) or in a Cloverfield ''style you know? When it comes to their origins, I planned on making it to where the majority of them were destroyed during the Great Schism, and 4 of them were placed in immediate shutdown. Ultharon successfully activated them and used his massive Hogyoku portal to bring them into Soul Society. Maybe I can leave out the part where he repurposes them and just give them the ability to fire Cero's like any normal hollows... Hm...this is true. I like this picture due to the yellow eyes, but you've still got a point. I can probably find a better one. Blankslate 22:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hrm *listening to Epic music* are you going to respond? :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Apologies Sorry o.o I didn't mean to come off being naggish...I won't ask anymore ._. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I should know that after all this time, lol! *facepalm* Should I start the next 'Scene' for the RP then, or do you want to? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah the McTavish Family... Let me ask, before Braeburn was flagged as a criminal, what kind of reputation did he have? Did people like him or was he looked down on somewhat? Blankslate 03:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Perfect!! Just exactly what I was hoping to hear! :D I'm rethinking Charles McTavish's role and redoing his page soon and making his role in the story a little more sinister. You see, what i've got planned so far is that Charles (thinking very seriously about renaming him "Malcolm") is a member of the Ahijados cult and firmly believes in the Red Sun and the reason he assisted Ultharon so many years ago was because he believed that he could somehow utilize Ultharon's invasion to quicken the arrival (awakening?) of the Children of Izanami and bring forth the Red Sun's desire of paradise through destruction. Or something to that effect, it still hasn't been thought through all the way. What do you think of this premise? Blankslate 03:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Logging off Something...unexpected came up. I don't have the concentration to post what's needed. I'll be back tomorrow. Night The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes he did in fact, should I change it? Is there something else you had in mind? Blankslate 04:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) For Braeburns father? If so, it would be possible that we could say that Charles belief in the Red Sun was passed on to his son and then on to Braeburn. Unless you had something else planned of course. Blankslate 04:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I've been doing extensive work on Charles McTavish's page and so far I like how it's turning out. If you look at it, be sure to let me know what you think. Blankslate 00:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I would call it caring, but not really his priority .Originally, I had it planned to where Charles put Haralson up for adoption at a young age to provide him with the hopes of a better future and to further his research without distractions, as he believed that after the incident with Ultharon, he was unfit to be a father. He did teach him about the Red Sun and all of the positive things about them,before he did so however. As for his personality, I hadn't really touched up on it. Do you have any suggestions for it? Blankslate 00:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) If I had to describe it, Charles would be strict and harsh on Haralson, always pushing him to do his best and to never give up. He cared for his son greatly, but he was either too strict on him or too focused on his research to develop a strong bond with him. How does that sound? Blankslate 00:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ready for action! I'm on and ready to post the intro to the next scene! ;D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man ): I had to take a nap to catch up on some lost sleep after work x.x I wouldn't leave you hanging...for long anyways, lol! XD I got a awesome Battle Theme for the scene when Daisuke and Sakura fight the Hanta the first time :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) So Darknesslover... I've noticed that he's not the nicest guy on the wiki. Don't worry he wasn't rude towards me (he just wasn't keen on reading other people's works). I mean I know you said that he doesn't really know how to be polite and all, but I looked at his profile page and all he has on there is Users I hate: Mangetsu20. Why would he put something down like that if he's only recieved like one message from him? Not trying to spread gossip or make enemies or anything but still why would he say something like that? :O Blankslate 03:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Darkness...hates me?! The Hell?! Why does he hate me?! D: What did I do to earn such animosity?! DX The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I understand. I apologize if I offended you in any way, it just had me worried there for a second. Have you heard of the upcoming RP Mangetsu and I are preparing to do? Blankslate 03:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I think I'm about done for the night ): Finding out someone HATES me that you know and Roleplay alot is making me feel unwanted here. Unless you want me to, I'm going to head off for the night ): The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Only if you want. I'd hate to take the place of your longtime friend and Rp'er, especially if it makes him mad at me ): I'll stay on...*sighs* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh Christ... F*** me and my freakin' big mouth. Sorry dude I should have kept the whole thing to myself....D***MIT!! DX Blankslate 03:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I apologize greatly. I have a bad tendancy to worry over things such as this to the point of where I kind of stop all common sense. Plus it just struck me as random, someone putting down "I hate this user" as the only thing on their profile page -.o Blankslate 03:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Just to be safe, lets not bring it up with Darkness. His profile is different now and it doesn't have the I hate thing on it. We could also delete this whole part of the talk page if you wish! :D Blankslate 04:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, I'll get over it...the next post you send I'll respond and then I'm off. Don't worry about it man *bro-fists* I'm not going anywhere :] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Achrones you did say that it was okay for me to label Charles McTavish as a follower of Red Sun right? Blankslate 14:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well originally, I didn't know that Ahijados weren't the only organization that followed the Red Sun so radically. In the beginning, I labeled Charles as ONE OF the many founders of Ahijados. I didn't like the final product though. Before I could change it, Mangetsu calls me out and apparentley to him, ONE OF translates to THE founder of Ahijados. He told me to either change it all or delete it in general. Now i've made it to where he was just a fanatical follower of Red Sun. Blankslate 14:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know that before, and I probably shouldn't have gone as far as to say that he was one of the Ahijados' founding members, and for that I apologize. I think Mangetsu is still angry at me over the Darkness ordeal, which I can't say I blame him for, but I digress. But his article is changed now and what you told me gave me an idea. Charles would be classified as one of the radical followers of Red Sun, meaning he would resort to terrorism to further their goals. Haralson could want to not follow that path since Charles was so harsh on him and he sets an example for Braeburn. Unless you had something different planned of course. Blankslate 15:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) See? I think we're getting along just fine :D And don't get me wrong, Charles loved Haralson very much, but he believed in pushing him to his limits so he would do better for himself in the future. And I also had another idea. Now i'm still thinking about how this could work out and its nothing final, I just want to see what your imput is. You remember De Soto? Well he was to be one of the main antagonists in Mangetsu and I's new RP. At this rate I don't think Mangetsu is really capable of doing another RP (he's got so many other ones he probably doesn't have time to). Well Charles sort of "created" De Soto a long time ago when he was training Akisame. How he created him i'm still planning, but De Soto was kind of like a Haralson to Charles, without the loving part. He just outright neglected De Soto and this turned De Soto into the crazed psychopath that he is know. Do you think if this RP doesn't work out, De Soto could have alot of tension towards Braeburn and his father? Again this is nothing official and its just a thought for now. Blankslate 15:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool :D. De Soto would kind of like tamper with Braeburn and Haralson's minds and emotions and all that good stuff. I'll continue to plan out his history and personality as well as finding a way to implement it within COI. Blankslate 15:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Achrones...why are we letting Blank be an important role when I HAVEN'T Roleplayed with him yet? We don't even know if he can do decent grammar on a Roleplaying standard, so why are you agreeing to things without telling me? -_O If you have sound reasons about this, I'll drop it, but I would like to know why The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Again it was just a suggestion in case the new RP Mangetsu and I are planning doesn't work out. Remember I gave you permission to handle De Soto however you see fit so...yeah. But yeah I'll catch you in a bit. Blankslate 15:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) On and ready for action! Sorry about yesterday...I've just been having a tough time at home, so let's just forget about it, okay? :) Anyways, I was wondering were you going to introduce the Yamamura Clan BEFORE or AFTER this particular 'Contract' for the V-14 is out of the way?The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well...considering that the Yamamura Clan isn't affiliated with the Gotei 13, the Head Captain or a particular pair of Captains could be breaching a sort've agreement for the Yamamura Clan to lend more of their resources (troops and Soul Reapers) to defend the Seireitei due to the war they're waging in Yurei Okuko. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Good, glad we planned that out :) I think I may make the Head Captain's rough draft today :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) All the corridors and halls are dark, filled with shadow and only lit by dim candlelight or outdated bulbs. Each of the entrances lead to the identical 'Dormitories' where most of the machinery and production used to be, but now makeshift metalic/plaster walls were built over the dividing areas, making the corridors, showing that they have built themselves their own living quarters since the shutting down of the factory, and quite possibly the desertion of the neighbourhood nearby. These corridors will eventually lead to a single, unified elevator leading down into the dark underworks of the Factory-turned-Church, the entrance to the elevator itself will be guarded by some radicals bearing both ranged armanents, and melee weapons. Does that help? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but they're all going to see respectively the same thing, and they'll all meet back up at the elevator near the center of the infrastructure. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I should work on my Head Captain as well...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Nope, its just something I have to do...might as well get it over with sooner rather than later. Procastination bites the butt after all XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Don't worry about me prioritizing him over the Roleplay. I'm going to be kinda absent for several hours, so I wanted to make sure I got him down before I go. I'll be back this evening *bro-fists* peace The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) On second thought... Back! I don't need to leave yet xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) About Haralson I noticed that you gave him the age of 425. Is that during Children of Izanami right now currentley? Or is it in a timeline beforehand? I just want to make sure because WOTA happens 600 years before COI and Charles left Haralson 119 years before that. (at least thats what I have planned) Blankslate 21:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Well I planned for Charles to leave Haralson about 100 years before the Official Bleach Storyline so he could take Akisame as his apprentice for about 80 years or so. So technically by the time of COI, Haralson would be 700. But I never focus on the soul reaper age, I just put down what human age I want them to be. I'd say 43-5 would be appropriate. Blankslate 21:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Got to love Omni quotes xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Omnibeneficial Bleach Abridged Isshin: Son, is that a cheat sheet? Ichigo: Does a bear shit in the woods? Isshin: (Insert Achrones' weird face from COI talk page) Son I am disappoint lol! XD XD That's what I thought, lol! So have you seen his work? Omnibeneficial's I mean :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) He moved to Facebook cause YouTube was specifically targeting HIS videos instead of everyone else's :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The New Ultharon Have you looked at the recent edits I have done to Ultharon's page? I've decided to show the full extent of his power by giving him a new transformation referred to as his true form. What do you think about it? Blankslate 04:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Just the impression I want the soul reapers to get from fighting him. I know he's pretty freaking powerful, but that makes it all the more glorious when he is defeated. Blankslate 04:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Heading off Will continue this tomorrow...if you have any comments or questions, please leave them after the beep, lol! XDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Posted back in Up In Flames. Your good to go. :) 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 14:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. Sorry it took so long. I'm building up a new Naruto character and I'll be starting some RP's over there, too, to get more experience. 'Prodigy' (Talk to me) 14:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) New hollow creatures You remember the Baserisk? Well, since you referred to it as more synthetic than hollow like, I went searching for other possibilities. I've found three, all of them from the same source. Remember none of this is official. The first is a massive bird called Sindranis. At one point in WOTA (at least at the moment) he attacks Kakura Town. The second is a large worm like creature called Kronogate. He will act as Gravich's pet. The last is a revised Baserisk. You know what it does. What do you think? Blankslate 21:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I know lol. But it's hard to find an anime picture that is just right you know? Blankslate 22:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Not really...its just the knowledge and resources of the weapon were being overseen by the Ahijados Cult *which will be found out later* and they want to procure the weapon's safety, so with Cortez still playing the part as a Ahijados sympathizer, sends her best underhanded man to retrieve and protect the weapon. The following battle will force the Gotei 13's hand in confronting and attempting to eliminate or capture the V-14 Criminal Group. Makes for good sideplot connected to the story that's happening simultaneously *hence the urgency of retrieving the weapon to help further the destruction of Yurei Okuko and/or the Soul Society* Do you approve of THE PLAN? XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) One moment I'm publishing the next Edit...the next it suddenly gives me BLANK! *kicks computer and yells!* DX Ruined! T^T The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I managed to Copy/Paste the last HALF of the Rp, for what its worth ): The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) And here I thought I just fixed it, lol! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Plotting Kenta's Demise Me and Darkness have a common hatred towards Kenta! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Your innate brutality through the written text you type and the characters you weave is your undoing, Achron ;3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Theme Song Attempt #5 I found our possible Hell Raising Arc's Theme Song *possibly the Ahijados-Yurei War theme Music*, listen and be amazed! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC)thumb|250px|right Well...since we're getting back to the Yurei Okuko buisness, perhaps we can get back to this as soon as the Invasion begins and everything comes full circle with all of our characters there? That way it will be a nice dividing point between the two RP's, and we don't get too burned up with either one :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright...going to have dinner in a few minutes, so next time I'm on I'll work on that post, then I'll work at starting the RP for Blank so we can finally get somewhere with that and I can stop procastinating XDThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Whenever you have enough free time. I just got back from church so I'm gonna see if my folks need me to do anything. I'll message you when I know for sure. Blankslate 17:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) This ah...presents a problem. I haven't really given this topic much thought beyond Charles telling Soifon and Akisame to find Haralson and they eventually find him. What about you? Blankslate 18:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hm. I think just a story would be fine. I don't see anything drastically important happening in this premise that would make it an entire arc. Blankslate 18:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Regret mostly. He regrets not being a proper father to Haralson, and since he and Akisame and Soifon have all become good friends over the course of WOTA, he trusts them to find his son and give him a better life than what he probably has now. Blankslate 18:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That actually sounds pretty darn good. It's almost exactly what I was thinking. Before I make a suggestion for the villain let me ask. Do you think it would be possible for someone's inner hollow to become an arrancar and become dispelled from the persons inner world? Blankslate 18:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Darn. Well you remember about how I stated that Charles McTavish 'created' De Soto? What if we make him the major enemy you mentioned? Like maybe he is searching relentlessly for Haralson and he sees Akisame and Soifon as obstacles? Charles could have like made De Soto as an experiment to train Haralson and De Soto became violent and out of control, thus forcing Charles to banish him to Hueco Mundo. Ultharon's invasion gives De Soto an opprotunity to escape and begins hunting for Haralson, since his sole intention at the time is to kill him. How does that sound? Blankslate 18:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Right on right on. So how is this going to be formatted? Like an RP or a summary? I must remind you, I've only done one RP in the past on a Final Fantasy website, so if my formatting seems rough, then...well there you go. Blankslate 18:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. This could help me with Mangetsu and I's RP as well. So what is the first step? Blankslate 18:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll follow your lead when ready. Now for the title...do you have any suggestions you would like to mention? Blankslate 19:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds very appropriate. I like it :) Also I would like to suggest an Idea for De Soto. His current appearance is based off of a form that belongs to another character. There are very few pictures for this characters face so can we use this uniform for him in this arc? I could make it to where his uniform changes when he becomes the Diez Espada Afilado. Cool Cool. Alright, I guess I'll follow your lead. And again thanks for offering to help with my RP skills. Blankslate 19:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Blankslate 20:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm back Sorry, I haven't found the time today to log on for real until now DX I've been everywhere man :P So, how are you doing? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL! How so? XD I think they're pretty dang hilarious and nearly 100% accurate... Posted btw :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) De Soto's origin. I've edited the history section of his page. If you get the chance, could you look at it and tell me if it's appropriate or not? Blankslate 01:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I know right? But hey, the more complex the past of one character, the more interesting the story will be. At least that's what I like to think. Blankslate 01:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Meh *shrugs* I only spent like 2 hours at most on that TV Trope page of ours that you created, so I haven't been 'tainted' yet XD lol! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) What time will you be online tomorrow? Blankslate 02:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll be on about that time as well. Blankslate 02:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm going to hit the sack. I've got two tests to prepare for tomorrow :l Also, please listen to the song i've posted before. It makes for a perfect theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LALfYOMk6c Blankslate 03:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha ;) Goodnight and see you tomorrow! ^_^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gotta Go Gotcha man, have a good night. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Well...like I said, we can always do the whole 'Forward-Time-Travel Arc' for your gratification in seeing the Plinial Movement 'happen', and thus finding out HOW it happened will help our heroes stop it from occuring. The whole him turning into a cancerous tree thing which will cause him immense pain...meh *shrugs* I'm okay with that, though him simply being stabbed or killed by the most unexpected person is also gratifying to watch -w- Now for Sakura, yes, I like that idea very much indeed. :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Is that the really emotional, Gundam-wannabe Anime series where they designed the machines to fight the 'Angels' to only be piloted by 'Special' children? -_O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Looked like it o-o it scared me how emotional the TRAILERS itself got...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah no, that Anime, despite how great the animation and graphics flow together, creeped me out from the beginning just from watching the previews. I'm glad I know now from another person how terrifying it really is before I made a stupid mistake as to watching it o.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Because I bought FullMetal Alchemist:Brotherhood, it came with previews and trailers for different Anime series or movies coming out or in progress :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Collaboration A month or two ago, you were interested in including Herrera in your story. However, discussion on that dropped off weeks ago, so I am just wondering if you still want to continue the collaboration. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび''']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo What's up? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) -.- *thumbs personal Zanpakuto from sheathe threateningly* don't make me use my Shigure Sounen on you...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL! XD So, how are you doing really? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Passed both tests :D Just barely, but still :DD So i've been wondering. Our arc takes place a few months after WOTA and it explains how Haralson was found. It will also show how De Soto came to be the Diez Espada Afilado. Now that being said, I'm anticipating whether or not Haralson will have a part of the COI arc going on currentley, such as helping his son prove his innocence or whatever. And since De Soto was such a hated entity to Haralson, what will De Soto do during COI? Not pressuring you or anything, but I just don't want to miss the chance in case if it comes. <.> Blankslate 21:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) About the same here...waiting for responses and pondering if I should start that RP with Blank yet or not...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Good to know. Also, Mangetsu and I are thinking very seriously about redesigning the WOTA arc to where some of his Gotei 13 characters make their appearances and Ultharon's attack is a sort of coming of age for them you know? Blankslate 22:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC)